


Jasmine

by Cherrydragon26



Series: Tea for two [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: And tea drinking, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tea, he needs a vacation, or a break, zuko is so tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-16 02:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20169799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Zuko visits Ba Sing Sei and stumbles upon a special festival.





	Jasmine

**Author's Note:**

> _Jasmine tea is tea scented with the aroma of jasmine blossoms. Typically, jasmine tea has green tea as the tea base, however white tea and black tea are also used._

I started questioning myself long before I even arrived to Ba Sing Sei. I mean I am the Fire Lord, of course I would be busy and have a lot of things to do, but maybe I could have done this a bit better. Like actually informing my guards where I am going, and not just running away without a second thought. Maybe they really would have given me a vacation or even a break for like two, three days but heck I don't know.

I woke up that day and just decided on a whim, I want to go somewhere and relax for a bit. And while I packed and prepared it turned into an impromptu visit to my uncle. I started thinking how I haven't seen him for a long time and came to a decision it was the perfect time to remedy that. And the next time I blinked I was in the train travelling to Ba Sing Sei, with my suitcase and fully dressed up so no one would recognize me.

I am still a bit hazy on how I even succeeded at coming this far ( I will have a serious talk with my security when I get back), however I am here now, and I could do what I set off for anyway. My disappearence probably won't steer too much trouble (at least I hope so), and anyway I did leave a note, so they will know where I am even if there is some trouble happening today. In the end even if I am not sure this was a particularly smart idea, I don't regret going out of the palace a bit for some fresh air. It really feels like I haven't breathed fresh air in so long.

So here I am in a train to Ba Sing Sei, going to visit my uncle and wearing my old pair of glasses to hide my face as much as possible. All in all it's not so bad, even if I do feel like shit ( and I have big bags under my eyes. They look awful. Don't ask).

Looking out of the window, I can't help but feel a bit nostalgic about the scenery before me, and my pretty good experiences I had in the Earth Kingdom. It wasn't all good and dandy, but at least I had some good memories too.

Passing by another dense forest, I sigh and wonder why did I have to get the job of the Fire Lord. It's not that I don't like it, or don't find it challenging enough, it just can be too much sometimes. I wonder if someone else can get the job in my place and replace me as Fire Lord. Even if I know that won't happen and it wouldn't be smart either, I still find myself wishing for it.

I was in one of those melancholic moods I sometimes experience, and not even the whole managing the country business can make it hurt less. The only noticeable difference between now and those other times, is that I did something about it, while before I tried to hide it and seal it away.

A small but significant difference. I just hope I succeed at making my bodyguards understand it too.

+++

Something was happening on the streets of Ba Sing Sei. It looked like some kind of festival. A lot of people were walking around with many bags and food in their hands. The stands were colorful and full of specialties from all over the countries. Walking around I listened to the singers, players and watched the dancers that were performing their intricate choreography. I also bought a couple of sweet cakes, and eyed a bouquet of beautiful flowers that were on display.

However I grew curious about what kind of festival this was so I stopped and asked a young couple what was happening. They answered with:" It's the Tea festival, didn't you know? People come from many places around the world to try and buy many teas that sell here. And even some crackers and sweets that are usually served alongside tea."

I concluded they were speaking the truth, when I visited all the stands that were spread around the center of this town. It was actually an interesting experience. My uncle is a tea lover, but I still never knew there existed so many types of teas. There were special stands just for green and black teas, a couple for fruit ones and many more. I even tried tea with mushrooms in it ( it had a pretty strong and peculiar flavor, and I don't think I will ever drink it again).

I was hoping my uncle was somewhere around here, but I couldn't see him anywhere. Not even as a guest. He was nowhere to be found. And that was pretty weird if you ask me. He would never miss an event like this. However he was nowhere to be found, and I couldn't stop from feeling disappointed because of it.

+++

After two hours spent here, my uncle was still out of my sight. The crowd was starting to get on my nerves, so I stopped near one stand to relax a bit. Then I heard a quiet voice calling out to me:" Hey, you alright? Do you need something?"

I turned around and saw a girl coming closer to me with a worried frown on her face. " I am alright. I just needed a breather for a couple of minutes to collect myself," I admitted and avoided her gaze, slowly inching away from her. But before I could go away, she grabbed me by the arm and dragged me to her stand. " That's no good! Come with me for a bit. I will give you some tea it will make you feel better!"

I considered brushing her arm off and running away, but I decided she wasn't dangerous and going with her could even be preferable than returning to that mass of people. She motioned me to sit down a chair behind the stand and started preparing tea tor me. I waited in silence, lazily looking around me and seizing my surrounding. It's a habit I still haven't shaken off since the war and I don't plan to. It is always good to be prepared for a fast escape in any situation you find yourself in.

The girl stopped my mussing by giving me tea and saying:" Here you go. Drink it slowly and it will reinvigorate you. I have to go now to mind the stand, but you can stay here as long as you want. I will stop by to check on you, and call me if you need anything else, alright?"

I nodded in answer, and she turned to walk away, however before she did I called out to her:" Wait! You never told me your name!" The girl watched me for a couple of seconds in confusion then blushed, darting her away from me:" Oh, yes you are correct. My name is Diu, and as you saw for yourself I work here. You?"

"My name is Zuko. Just a clueless visitor. Thank you for helping me Diu. I appreciate it," I said sincerely and she smiled at me, nodding in acceptance. "No problem, Zuko, anytime."

When I could only see her back, I lowered my lips to the cup and drank a bit of tea. Instantly I felt tears slide down my cheeks, and I remembered my uncle and how he could make any tea feel like home (even if in those days I didn't have a place to call home at all). I stood up and wanted to dash over to the girl and ask how she made this tea, when behind me I heard a very familiar voice:" Nephew! What are you doing here? Is this a surprise visit! I am surprised and delighted at the same time! Come closer, give your old uncle a hug!"

I practically jumped into his arms and at that moment I didn't want to be anywhere else.

+++

"You came here without telling anyone? Zuko you know better"

"Yeah I do, but I just felt like doing it and no one stopped me so here I am. You don't mind right?"

"Of course not! You are my nephew and I love when you visit me! So how does being the Fire Lord feel?"

"Exhausting, hard, frightening, exhilarating, important and did I mention exhausting? I envy you every day uncle. You ran away when you had a chance, and I wish I was as smart as you and did the same thing"

"But then who would be the Fire Lord! No, I am where I am supposed to be and you are too. It was everything you worked for and more. You should be proud of what you did and what you became"

"I am, but it still isn't easier to handle all that responsibility"

"Who said governing a country was an easy job? You just believe in yourself and in your friends, and in the end everything will turn out fine I guarantee it!"

"Thank you uncle. It does make me feel better now"

"Mister Iroh, is this a bad time?"

"Oh no of course not, Diu what do you need?"

"A customer is asking for you, by your name"

"I see. Excuse me Zuko I am needed elsewhere," Iroh soon leaves, while Diu and Zuko stay behind.

The awkward silence persists between them, until Diu brakes it:" Where have you met mister Iroh? How do you know him if I may ask?"

"He is my uncle. We always ended up stuck together one way or another."

"Oh, wow really! So you are are infamous nephew he always talks about!"

"Hopefully nothing embarrassing?"

"Well it depends I suppose."

"You could have at least lied to reassured me. Now I am really worried"

"Sorry. I am not a good liar though, so I don't know if that would work out"

"Well here I am again. What have you been talking about, something interesting?"

"Not really, I was just questioning Zuko about his relationship with you. I was curious you know"

"Of course, of course! I completely understand. Curiosity can be a powerful motivator. Oh yeah Zuko want to try my new product I made?"

"Is that what Aang and me tried together? I didn't like it then and I probably won't like it now either"

"Oh. Right I forgot about that. Well either way, do you want to come with me? Let's go to my teashop and catch up? Talk a bit, see who our lives have been? What do you say, great idea right?"

"Yes I agree. I was hoping you will ask me soon. I look forward to catching up with you too. I came here for that reason so don't make me regret it"

"Don't worry I won't, my dear nephew"

+++

When I finished my conversation with Iroh, I went to the train station right away. Waiting for the train to arrive I sighed and closed my eyes to help me restore some energy I lost on this trip. I heard footsteps beside me and a familiar voice rang in the silence of the station:" Are you done for today, Fire Lord?"

"Suki, what are you doing here?"

"Looking out for you of course. I am a part of your bodyguards after all, and it is my job."

"I did leave a message, but I never knew you could arrive so quickly here to Ba Sing Sei. Did something urgent happen. Do I have to go back immediately?"

Suki just waved my concerns away with a shake of her hand and a big smile plastered on her face." Oh no, you don't have to worry about that. Nothing is wrong. And I followed you from the beginning"

"You did? Huh. I must have been really tired, if I haven't noticed you"

"Yeah probably"

"Well at least I know I don't have to worry about my security anymore. You did a good job. Bravo!" I sighed yet again, and raised my head, spotting the train in the distance approaching. I turned around and caught Suki's gaze, inclining my head in respect and adding:" Well now you just have to escort me back, without any incidents and I will give you a job free day tomorrow. Is that understood?"

"Yes, perfectly Fire Lord," Suki answered and smiled crookedly at Zuko, who rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smile back.

**Author's Note:**

> Diu is my original character I used in another fic called Teacup. The timelines coincide so I decided to include her in this fic too! This was just a bit of a self indulgent fic. Hope you enjoyed reading it anyway!


End file.
